Listen
by X zexion lover X
Summary: This is about Melinda's sophomore year at Merryweather High.She has a bf and her bff's are on her side again see what happens to Melinda in this exciting year at Merryweather High.PLZ r&r.Melinda's POV. XD I love writing this so plz plz plz R&R XP
1. Welcome Back to Merryweather High

**This is only my second fan fiction and plz r&r**

Welcome Back to Merryweather High

This is my sophomore year at Merryweather High. Now that everyone knows my secret I don't what is going to happen. All I know is that I now have a boyfriend and he was there with me when I was at my saddest times. I want my ex-friends to like me again, but at least they are talking to me again. Rachel/Rachelle, I don't know what she is going by anymore, broke up with her boyfriend, Andy Evans. She couldn't stand to be with a pervert for a boyfriend, but at least I still have David Petrakis. We have been going out for two and a half months now. The bus comes around the corner at the usual time. The doors open and I walk onto the bus. Now there is no turning back. Next is school and then let the games begin. The driver picked up the last person and then headed toward the school. I was texting David when we pulled up to the school. I told him we were at the school and I would see him soon. So I walked into the school and everything was so different. I walked to the office and got my schedule. Then went and found a decent locker before it was taken I'm glad I remembered a lock today. Then someone came up behind me and put there hands over my eyes. Then this person said, "Guess who!" I waited a minute and acted like I was thinking I said, "Is it Ivy,"

"No, try again,"

"Rachel?"

"Nope,"

"Oh I know is it Heather,"

"She moved and nope!"

"Then it has to be David"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," he pulled his hands away from my eyes and I turned around to see him smiling like an idiot.

"What up. You look like you have good news,"

"Well first off let me see your schedule just to be sure," I handed him my schedule and he looked and it for a little while and then he go a big grin on his face. He handed me my schedule and then said, "Just as I thought,"

"What now," I said sarcastically

"We have all of our classes together,"

**did u lik it plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz tell me I'll have chapter 2 up soon**


	2. Classes with one special person

**Classes with one special person**

I grabbed his schedule and looked at it for a long time. Well he wasn't lying. I handed it back to him.

"Well are you ready to go to class,"

"Sure lets get this day over with"

We walked to Mr. Farley's Social Studies class. That's what we had first period. Once we walked in everyone was in the back of the class. Now if I know high schoolers well, like me, that means that this is one mean teacher. Once the bell rang an old guy walked in. He had blonde hair and he was bald at the top. He wore glasses that went out of style a decade ago, but and way, he had a beer belly. Then he walked up to David and me. He said, "Having trouble finding a seat?''

"No sir we just walked in and we were on our way to our seats," said David. I was just standing there ghawing at him like he was a freak at a Freak Show. David had to drag me to a seat while I ghawed at the man. Now he probably thought I was a hoe or something. Why do people have first impressions on people it really kills me.

The class was over before I knew it. I guess I was daydreaming about David or the creepy Mr. Farley. I got up from my seat and gathered my stuff. I started to walk out the door when someone called my name. I turned to see who it was and then "BAM" something hit my head. I fell to the ground and hit my head again on the ground.

"Melinda… Melinda… Melinda can you hear me," I heard my name called several times. Then I heard the whispers in the background saying… "Look what you did…" and "I think she has a concussion…" and "I can't believe I did that. Melinda if you can hear me I am so sorry…"

I then decided to open my eyes. I looked around to see David on the ground next to me and the entire class looking down at me.

"Melinda you're okay. Oh thank God, does your head hurt," said David.

"Yeah my head hurts? What happened?"

"Uh let's let the 'new kid' answer that," he said as some football player pushed a tall, skinny guy out of the crowd. That's when I knew that this year might be bad. As the guy turned to go back into the crowd the football player pushed him back toward me. That's when David turned and started talking to him. Then I passed out again from my head injury.

so what do you think of chapter 2 sorry its still a little short but I tried to make it longer plz R&R.


	3. Nurse's Office

Nurse's office

"I think she is waking up now," said a voice I recognized but couldn't remember the name of the person. I started to open my eyes but the room was way too bright. Then the same voice said, "What's wrong, hun"

"It too bright in here, Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the nurse's office," she said, "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Yeah I remember someone hit my head and then I fell and hit my head again on the floor," I paused for a moment and then continued, "Then I woke up and everyone was looking down at me, that's when I saw the person, then I passed out again,"

"David is that what happened?"

"Yeah that's basically it," Wait David's here. I must be dreaming.

"Can you open your eyes now, hun," asked the nurse. I opened my eyes and then I saw everyone- Mr. Fraley, David, the class, the guy that hit my head, Mom, Dad, the principal, Rachel/Rachelle, and Ivy.

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked.

"Well we were all worried so we came to see how you were feeling," said . He still sounds really fruity, why is that?

"Yeah we were all worried and so here we are," said Ivy. She sounded like she had some really good news to tell me but gave me that 'Later' look. I am still wondering why Mom and Dad are here. I thought they were working today.

"How do you feel?" asked the nurse.

"I'm okay but my head hurts like hell,"

"Well it will for a while," she turned to then guy that hit me with what ever he though, "What did you say you though again?"

"Uuuuhhh…I threw a hardback book at her I was trying to hit someone else," he said. I heard faint little gasps coming from every where. What so wrong, I mean I'm still alive.

"Okay, and what did you say your name was again," asked the nurse.

"Uuuuhhh… Jacob," he said in a mumbling voice. I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear, but I heard anyway.

Then the nurse asked, "Jacob what?"

"Jacob Evans," he said. Once he said his last name all I could think about was that night. the night with IT as the main character. The movie began in my head. I saw everything, from me getting drunk to the police scaring everyone and then running away.

"Melinda what's wrong," asked Mom, "Why are you breathing so hard," Once Mom said that I realized that I was breathing hard. I tried to slow my breathing back to normal.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," I lied. They weren't convinced. I could tell by the looks on their faces.

After what seemed like eternity I was able to leave that claustrophobic, little room. Now its time for Melinda to go home and order pepperoni and mushroom pizza. But of coarse Mom absolutely had to cook tonight. Something is not right; please tell me they have good news. Mom warmed up the food and we all sat down at the kitchen table. It has been a couple of year since we all sat at the table. Something is really wrong.

"Uuuuhhh, Melinda how was your first day back at school," Dad asked.

"Great until I got pelted with a hardback book," we sat in silence for a little while. I started to stir my mashed potatoes and corn together.

"So do you like all of your teachers?" Mom asked.

"The ones I met so far yeah their okay,"

"What do you mean the ones you met so…" Dad started to say then he remembered what had happened today. So for the rest of the meal we all sat in silence.

After I cleaned up my mess I sprinted up to my room. I shut the door easily and jumped onto my bed. I rolled over onto my back to look at my ceiling. It was white while the rest of my room was a pale yellow with roses going around the top of my wall. It has been this way since I was five. Heather offered to paint it last year but I didn't want it painted. She wanted it to yell Heather but I wanted it to say Melinda not yell it. Some time while I was thinking I fell asleep. I had a dream about that Jacob kid, wait it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.


	4. What is there to do?

_Sorry it took so long to get this up but I finally got it done, yes. So I hope u enjoy every moment of this. I loved writing it._

What is there to do?

I wake up at the crack of dawn. God I hate nightmares. Maybe if I go and splash water on my face I will feel better, so I go to the bathroom. I turn on the water to warm and splash it on my face. I looked in the mirror, and all I see is a helpless girl with a healing bottom lip and a big bruise on her forehead. I grab the towel off the counter and whipped off my face. I said to the girl in the mirror, "What the hell happened to you," she just stared at me. Then I said, "Fine don't talk I don't care I can give the silent treatment too," I said as I walked away from the mirror. I walked back to my bedroom and plopped on my bed like a lazy fat person. Hahahaha, lazy fat people that's funny just like hobos their funny too. Anyway, I laid on my back again and soon fell asleep again.

I woke up again except this time my mom was knocking at my door. I started to stir a little. She started to knock louder than usual. So I got up and opened my door and said, "Yes,"

"Melinda we have to talk to you before you go to school today," I looked at her with the oddest expression on my face. She gave me that 'Don't give me that look' look.

So I just said, "Okay?" She smiled at me and I followed her to the living room.

"Okay Melinda, we have some bad news for you," said Dad. My heart starts racing I knew something was up I just didn't know what. I sat down across from them and listened for the first time in a long time.

"Melinda, you know that David, kid you're dating now?" Once he said David, my heart stopped.

"Yeah?" I said. I could feel my hands start to shake.

"Well from what I heard he got in a fight with Jacob Evans," I started to hyperventilate and the room started to spin uncontrollably. Then everything went black.

"When is she going to wake up?" said a familiar voice.

"When ever she comes around she'll wake up,"

"When will that be?" said the same familiar voice.

"The medicine should be kicking in soon," I felt a cool breeze on my arms. I could feel the goose bumps rising on my arms right were the breeze trailed on my arms. I fidgeted a little. Just enough to set the voice into a frenzy.

"Melinda, Melinda can you hear me hun!" I opened my eyes. I was looking up at Mom and some doctor that looked like he was new to the whole hospital thing.

"Yeah, I can hear ya," I said.

"Oh thank God, you're finally awake,"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"You passed out and hit your head on the table,"

"Oh I don't remember,"

"It's all okay now, hun," she said holding my hand.

"Wait so what happened to David?" I asked.

"He broke his arm and bruised a rib," said my mom. Everything started spinning again. Then more blackness.

_Sorry again it took so long to get this up I've been sick and had a lot of homework to make up. So wat do u think I will get chapter 5 up sooner._


End file.
